


Fear Is Not A Lie

by kimmycakes97



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fear, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmycakes97/pseuds/kimmycakes97
Summary: When Gayle Marsh is twelve years old, something strange and unknown happens to her that paves the rest of her life for her.





	Fear Is Not A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Psi/Gayle Marsh fanfic that I hope fills in the spots for the early history which we do not know much of when concerning this character. I have done much research on the character and will be taking some characters from the comics and Supergirl season one and will be forging my own storyline. If anyone would like to give me some advice, it would be much appreciated! Hopefully, future chapters of this story will be longer. Till next time!

"The number 12 is a combination of the numbers 1, which means, "Stay positive," and 2, which means, "Keep the faith." Together, 12 is a strong message to stay positive, optimistic, and filled with faith . . . because your positive thoughts and faith will create a positive outcome."

Gayle's mother, Jenny, was a very optimistic person who had always claimed that good things would come a person's way if they did their do; whatever that means. This was one thing Gayle would always take at heart since she thought she was a generally normal girl who would always have a reason for doing what she did.

However, when Gayle finally turned twelve, lets just say it was a year full of many changes.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Sweetie? Gayle!"

"In here, mom!"

Jenny Marsh is dressed in a dark blue suit with her hair swept back, business skirt, and high heels. She is dressed to impress.

"Gayle, I told you to be ready five minutes ago."

Gayle's head is buried in her book and she looks up.

"But mom! It was just getting good!" pouts Gayle. She still hasn't put her shoes on or her jacket.

Jenny takes a seat on her daughter's bed and glances at the book her daughter is reading. "Again, Gayle? This will be the third time you have read this book," Jenny laughs. "Haven't had enough yet of Roald Dahl, I suppose?" She puts one finger on Gayle's nose in an affectionate manner.

"It's Matilda, mom. We have to read her story, otherwise, people won't take her message seriously!" Gayle says.

"Message?"

"Absolutely. If you can set your mind to something, you can achieve anything."

"Hmm. Then, I guess we better take her message seriously. Come on, we can talk about Matilda later." Jenny pulls her daughter off the bed and directs her to put on her coat and shoes.

Gayle pouts. "Do we have to?"

"Yes Gayle. Get a move on."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The town of Skokie was your average village. Everyone knew everyone. It was a suburban neighborhood where the sky was usually blue and flowers bloomed during the spring. In short, it was beautiful.

Gayle could feel the sun on her face as she and Jenny walked to the restaurant.

"Honey, while I'm in the meeting, why don't you go in one of the stores and explore."

"You don't want me to go?"

"It's not that, Gayle. I would love for you to go but its a business meeting and you know how those go. I shouldn't be long," reassures Jenny.

When they finally make it to the restaurant, Jenny kisses Gayle goodbye.

"Now, remember-"

"Be back here in thirty minutes. I know." Says Gayle.

"Good."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

After walking round the block of the restaurant her mother went in, Gayle finds herself at a store called "Sinead's Store of Magic and Wonder."

As Gayle pushes the door open and enters the store, a bell jingles above her.

"Thank you, my dear. Love will soon be coming your way. Don't forget to write his name five times in your journal every night," says an older lady with an Irish accent.

A young girl passes by Gayle as she exits the store.

"Young love. How about you, my dear? What can I help you with? Is it also concerning the topic of love?" the woman inquires.

Gayle's nose wrinkles. She shakes her head.

The lady's laughter fills up the entire room.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised. You give off a different vibe than most people I've seen."

The sound of a tea kettle goes off and the lady quickly walks to the stove and takes the kettle off of the fire. Including switching the fire off. She gets two cups from the cabinet above, puts a teabag in each, and proceeds to pour the hot water in each cup.

"It must've known you were coming."

"Who?" says Gayle.

"Why, destiny, of course. Oh, I have seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself. Excuse me. You may call me Sinead. And you are?"

The woman was giving Gayle the chills. Something wasn't right about her. The store too.

"Gayle. Gayle Marsh."

"Well then. Lovely to meet you, Ms. Marsh. Please have a seat. I have a feeling we have much to discuss."

Gayle hesitantly takes a step forward but forces her body to stop moving. Strange.

"My mother will be expecting me back. I shouldn't stay long."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure this won't take too long. So, I will repeat my question. What can I do for you today?"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$


End file.
